User blog:Akatosh the Dragon god of time/Arenia's Story Part 4
'Author Notes; Hey, guys it's me Aka the guy that always leaves and come back to this wiki and I bet all of you get annoyed when I do that. But I decided to revive an old blog story that I never finished which is Arenia's story about her adventures trying to find her lost family members. The reason I am reviving is because I am disappointed with myself on never finishing this story so I might as well continue it and have it end on a good note I guess. Anyway here's part 4. ' Hammerfell, Near the bandit camp True-Warrior-Within walked around the great deserts of Hammerfell this was the first time he ever been to the Redguard's nation. And already hates it there was no clouds in the sky to cover the sun from sending down heat on him and the heavy armor he was wearing did not help at all. By the Hist and I thought Elsweyr was hot during this time of year.... ''True-Warrior-Within thought as he kept walking under the heat of the sun. ''If I had it my way I would've stayed in Argonia if that Imperial didn't convince me to come with her. I sure do wish she stayed by me so I don't have to waste my time looking for her while my scales dry! '' Up ahead the Argonian saw some type of camp it didn't look like it was one of the Redguard's camps usually they are near settlements. "I swear if she got caught by bandits I'm going have to give her a serious talk about never going alone." True-Warrior-Within said as he walked towards the camp. ''Inside the main tent Toraakr and Ab'iska stood guard as they watched over Arenia to make sure she doesn't escape that was until Ab'iska heard. "Ab'iska hears something." Ab'iska said as he got his mace out. "Are you on Skooma again? I don't hear anything." Toraakr said slightly annoyed. "This one is sure." Ab'iska said as he walked out of the tent. "Ah!" "What in Oblivion?" Toraakr asked himself as he went outside the tent too but before he could react True-Warrior-Within cut Toraakr down killing him. "I swear if you are in there I am going to-" True-Warrior-Within stopped talking as he entered the tent and saw a young Bosmer woman. Arenia looked at the Agronian in confusion. "Sorry, I thought you were the person I was looking for." True-Warrior-Within said as he went over to her and cut the binds. "So how did you get caught by these fools?" "Let's just say I killed one of their comrades and they weren't happy about that." Arenia said as she stood up and brush off some dust off her clothes. "Who are you anyway and why are you here?" "My name's True-Warrior-Within I am on this so called 'Treasure Hunt' with a friend of mine." True-Warrior-Within said as he used air quotes on Treasure Hunt. "It's more like ruin hopping than anything else.... What is your name young one?" "Name's Arenia Oakvale." Arenia introduced herself. "Well nice to meet you Lady Oakvale." True-Warrior-Within said as he did a small bow to be polite. "What brings you here to this great and wonderful desert of Hammerfell." True-Warrior-Within said sarcastically. "I'm looking for some lost family members." Arenia said. "Do you know any Oakvale's in Cryodiil?" "Never been to Cryodiil friend but my partner lives there and she might know." True-Warrior-Within said. "Can you take me to her?" Arenia asked. "Sure but be warn she's a little crazy." True-Warrior-Within said as he turn his back on her but then turn around and gave her a dagger. "Here's something to defend yourself the wild animals here can be quite dangerous here." True-Warrior-Within then walked out of the tent with Arenia following him. Category:Blog posts